vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Taylor
Summary: Richard "Rick" Taylor is the main character of the SPLATTERHOUSE series. As a child, Rick could sense the power of the ancient Gods known as the Corrupted. Their influence traumatized Rick and made him terrified of the world. Fortunately, he met the love of his life, Jennifer Willis, and his fears soon began to disappear. It seemed like everything was going Rick's way until on the night that he was going to propose to her. Jennifer is kidnapped while Rick is fatally wounded by Dr. Henry West. Left for dead, a voice calls out to Rick and he sees a mask. The Mask tells Rick that he could help him save both him and Jennifer to which Rick reluctantly agrees and puts on the mask. Once he puts it on though, Rick is violently mutated into a hulking version of himself, strong enough to rip humans in half. With this newfound power given by the spirit within the mask, Rick goes on a quest to save Jennifer and stop the resurrection of the Corrupted. Powers and Stats: Tier: At least 8-C Name: Richard Taylor (referred to as Rick) Origin: Splatterhouse Gender:'''Male '''Age: Around his 20's Classification: '''Human, Terror Mask Host '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid) Can use several forms of makeshift weapons (2x4 planks, baseball bats, his own amputated arm), can absorb blood to get stronger, has a berserk transformation which makes him grow bone like blades for a period of time Attack Potency: '''At least Building Level''' (Took out one of The Corrupted, who was made of the ten thousand monsters he killed throughout the game) Speed: Superhuman with''' High Hypersonic''' reactions (managed to catch a giant meteor whilst berserk) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, 'likely higher (carried a giant meteor and stopped giant monsters from squashing him by catching their feet and knocking them down) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least Small Building level (His regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: High, can continue to fight despite constantly sustaining crippling injuries and heals Range: Standard melee range, extended if using a weapon, higher if using a shotgun Standard Equipment: Terror Mask (Rick doesn't usually bring weapons so he just scavenges gear he finds most of the time) Intelligence: Rick was an ordinary person prior to his transformation, but is noted to have recognized ancient Mayan symbols at a glance, indicating some degree of study or at least above average intelligence. However, upon donning the Terror Mask his proficiency in hand to hand combat increases, but gradually becomes more a berserk monster, eventually reveling in the slaughter he commits and loses his grip on his sanity, with only his attachment to Jennifer keeping him focused on the task at hand. Weaknesses: 'Even though Rick can regenerate, it takes a while for his limbs to grow back and he is still mortal, so he can be killed. His regeneration is dependent on the blood he spills in combat. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Berserker Form: When the Terror Mask has absorbed enough Blood, Rick can further his transformation making him grow bone-like blades on his arms and making him look more monstrous. In addition, he gains abilities exclusive to this form. However, Rick's body can't stand being in this form for long so after a while, he will change back. ** Splatter Slash: Rick extends the length of his bone blades and slices at the opponent ** Splatter Smash: Rick smashes the ground and several Bone spikes pop out of the ground impaling anyone close * Bring the Hammer Down: After Rick does a forward punch, he brings down both his arms on the opponent slamming them into the ground and creating a shockwave * Call to Arms: Rick grabs an enemy and rips off their arm * Chubby Chaser: Rick tackles the enemy, knocking them to the ground ** Ground and Pound: If Rick successfully tackles an opponent, he will rapidly deliver a no-holds barred beatdown to his unfortunate enemy * Crowd Surf:'''Rick grabs an enemy and spins them around before slamming them downard. * '''Devil's Symphony: After Rick uppercuts his opponent, he grabs them and slams them into the ground four times in succession. * Infected Hammer:'''Rick jumps and slams his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave * '''Meat Sack Slam: Rick grabs an enemy and slams them into the ground. * Meat Shot- 'Rick grabs an enemy and kicks them away * '''Pimp Hand Strong:'Rick runs in and spins before punching a target * '''Ram: Rick charges at the enemy (stronger variation is called Psycho Charge * Sick Snare Fill: Rick rolls forward and then punches the target. * Splatter Siphon (Originally called Chestburster): Several spikes pop out of Ricks's abdominal area, impaling anyone in his immediate vicinity. This move also absorbs the blood of anyone impaled, giving Rick a chance to heal. * Stretchin' Necks: Rick grabs an enemy, slams them down and rips their head off * The Tenderizer: Rick rapidly punches the opponent. * Thrash You Up: Rick unleashes a powerful uppercut that sends his opponent into the air * Your Face, My Fist: Rick does a downward punch then a forward punch Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Horror Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Brawlers Category:Yanderes Category:Splatterhouse Category:Berserkers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Namco-Bandai